prepared_to_diefandomcom-20200213-history
Rings
Rings appear to play a more important roll this time around as the player can now carry 4. Stone Ring - Obtained from Hippo by the waterfall in Things Betwixt. Reduces enemy poise. Item Description reads "The beloved ring of the gallant Shieldess Lothian, formerly of Forossa. Hits greatly reduce enemy poise. The effect may seem trivial, but for those who comprehend how critical it is to exploit a hole in enemy defenses, the significance of this ring will be clear. Ring of Binding - Reduces loss of health from hollowed state. Ring description reads "An unusual ring of unknown origin. Limits the wearers HP reduction when Hollow." Ring of Blades - Increases physical attack. Item description reads "The Ring of Blades is modeled after the mad knight of Alke's weapon of choice. Increases physical attack. The kingdoms of alken and Venn long ago flourished on these very grouds. They were both founded by the same man, but were reduced to rivalry and spite." Life Ring - Raises max HP. Item description reads "An old ring set with a red jewel. Each ring has a differenc tpower, and even bery modest rings can be a great boon on a perilous journey. Chloranty ring - Rases stamina recovery speed. Found near the Pharroas contraption in the Forest of Giants. Item description reads "The ring is named for its decorative green blossom, but its luster is long since faded." Old Leo Ring - Rases thrust weapon counter attacks. Item Descritpion reads "The beloved ring of a dragon slaying knight. Strengthens thrust weapon counter attacks. After many years of use, the ring's face has worn down, but close inspection reveals an engraved lion." Obtained after defeated the old dragonslayer boss. Covetous Silver Serpent Ring - Foes yield more souls. Item Description reads "A silver ring depicting the snake, both the servant and the manifestation of the god of greed, Zandroe. Greed is traditionally viewed as a vice but only a fool allows that to ruin a good opportunity." Ring of the Evil Eye - Absorb HP for each enemy defeated. Can be bought from the cat in Majula. Item Description reads "A modest, but inexplicably disturbing ring. Absorb HP for each enemy defeated. Peer too closely at the rare stone that forms the eye of this ring, and things that writhe and stir may come into focus." Ring of Restoration - Gradually restores HP, Item Description reads "A protective ring passed down in House Osteria. Gradually restores HP. In the sacred land of LIndelt, this ring symbolized prosperity and longevity for the great House Osteria. But the ring is fragile and breaks easily, as if it hates being taken for granted." Name-engraved ring - ********Special CO-OP NOTE**********Easier to connect to players who chase same god, purchased from the cat in Majula. Item Description reads "A special ring that can be engraved with the name of a god. Becomes easier to connect to worlds of players who chose the same god. There are countless vestiges of long-lost gods in the ruins of Drangleic. Or perhaps they are the very same gods as ours, only known by different names." Each time this ring is equipped a player chooses a god, it appears this is to allow for easier cooperation between players who want to find each other. The beardsman may want to get one early on for jolly cooperation. Blue Seal ring - Covenant ring for the apostles of Blue. Received from the crestfallen warrior in Majula. Item Description reads "Ring of the way of Blue covenant. Increases HP slightly. The way of Blue is not a developed religion. It is a humble prayer that spread naturally amongst those seeking help. When apostles of Blue are invaded by dark spirits, they can receive assistance from masters of other worlds. " I wore this the entire time through finding the Blue Sentinel covenant, have not experienced an invasion yet, don't know exactly how it works but supposedly will summon help for wearers when they are invaded. Guardian's Seal - Automatically summons you to other worlds. Received from Targray in the Blue Cathedral. Item Description reads "Ring of the Blue Sentinel Covenant. Join this covenant and wear this ring to be automatically summoned to the worlds of blue apostles who have been invaded by dark spirits. The ring is engraved with the crest of the Way of BLue, symbolizing the dignified oath to protect each world's master from dark spirits. Ring of Prayer - Purchased for 28K from Licia in the Tower of Flame. Increases Faith by 5 levels. Item description reads: "A ring blessed by the High Priest of Volgen. Increases faith. The clerics of the great city of Volgen are perennially entrenched in scandalous power struggles, but among them remain a few strong-willed, upstanding noblemen."